Norman: A Time to be Bold
by Sentimentalthoughts
Summary: Norman reflects on the the events of LWY and decides to write a letter to his grandmother. The characters who inspire me belong to the gifted Martha Williamson. First attempt at writing about Norman. Thanks to all who encouraged this story.


This scene occurs the week following LWY. The setting is a quiet Sunday night at the DLO. The only lights that are burning is one overhead light on the far side of the room and Norman's desk lamp. Norman has spent the last few days contemplating the events of the previous weekend, and specifically what it means to be bold. Here we find Norman alone, sitting at his desk, writing his grandmother.

Dear Grandma,

This is Norman. I hope you had another wonderful trip, and are home, all safe and sound. Well, if you are reading this letter, you would have to be at home. Calculating the time it would take for you to descend the mountain by horse-cart, cross the river on the boat, take the train to the city, then catch a plane home, you will arrive at your house the same day as this letter.

You are always going on such exciting adventures. I went on an adventure last weekend. I wanted to write you about it. I also wanted to write you about something I've been thinking a lot about recently. I've been thinking about what it means to bold.

It all began last Monday. Oliver and his dad were asked to film a public service announcement for the United States Post Office. The director of the shoot became aware that I have a lot of knowledge about a lot of stuff. He offered me a prestigious position as the Communications Liaison in the Office of Postal Heritage in Washington, D.C. He challenged me to be bold and to take the job.

I really never thought about "being bold." I was just being me. So I decided to go about the next few days "being bold." I made a list of 5 bold things I did that I wanted to share with you. (1) I broke protocol and removed a dead letter from the post office. (2) I asked Rita to join me in going out of state for the weekend. (3) I ate multiple mole sauces that were so hot they made me ill. (4) I bought a dog, named Sandy, with money from the O'Toole Foundation, without consulting Oliver. (5) I prompted Sandy, the dog, to follow a scent that resulted in Oliver being rescued.

The more I thought about these "bold choices," I started wondering, was I bold or was I reckless. Rules are there for a reason. What could justify this? Rules are also there based on principles and purposes. Was I bold or was I arrogant? I certainly don't want to be that. So I've really been thinking and this is what I think.

1\. Breaking the rules. The letter we received seemed to have a deadline – it contained a bucket list. We were very concerned that the intended recipient might die before it could be delivered. I decided that sometimes breaking rules is being reckless; other times being bold means putting the principle above the rule. It also means that if you break the rule, even on principle, you must be willing to accept the consequences, whatever they are. I don't think I'm in trouble for removing the letter; I didn't loose the letter or damage it. And it was delivered to the intended receiver. But I would accept the consequences, if I were in trouble. A bold person should accept the consequences of his actions. To be bold is to be responsible and accountable.

2\. Going away with Rita. Rita did go with me for the weekend. I asked her to go and to help me deliver this dead letter. We went to Las Vegas, New Mexico, not Las Vegas, Nevada. She is my girlfriend, and we are dating; but we have never gone on an overnight trip with just the two of us. Asking her to go with me was bold on my part. I did not ask for more than that. I thought I should make that clear. We had separate rooms on the trip. To expect more, would not have been bold. I decided that being bold means knowing where the boundaries are and having the fortitude to stop at those boundaries. That's all I want to say about that.

3\. Eating really hot food. Sometimes being bold requires putting your whole heart and soul, and sometimes your lower intestine, into something. This calls for sacrifice. My next bold move required sacrificing my health – at least for a twenty-four hours or so. We were trying to locate the recipient of that dead letter. The letter said the recipient was at the end of the street with the hottest mole sauce. We went taste testing for the sauce. Let's just say that I may never eat Mexican food again. Being bold sometimes means doing something that is really hard, or even scary, in order to help someone or some cause. You may have to put every fiber of your being into it. It may cost you. Yes, being bold may call for sacrifice.

4\. Making an executive decision. Sacrificing my digestive track did enable us to deliver the letter. The subject of the letter turned out to be a rescue dog. The person who wrote the letter was suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder. To make a long story short, being reunited with his service dog was important to his recovery and in the best interest of the dog. Only, he couldn't afford to buy the dog. I don't know if I told you but I'm the treasurer for the O'Toole Foundation. I had the checkbook with me and I had the legal authority to write the check. The board members - Oliver, Shane, Rita, and I – usually vote before using foundation money. In this situation, time and availability of board members weren't on our side. I made the decision right then, and there, to buy the dog. Sometimes being bold requires one to be decisive.

5\. Following a dog into the wilderness. My next bold move took me out of my comfort zone and into the wilderness. Did I tell you Oliver and his dad went camping and got lost? Well, Oliver and his dad went camping and got lost. Joe also was injured and was really sick. The park rangers and state police were going to have to wait until daylight to search for them. I had Sandy, the dog, in the car with us. Remember, Sandy is the rescue dog that I bought on behalf of the letter writer with PTSD. Sandy sniffed the stole of Oliver's choir robe. Dale had the stole in the back of her car. Dale is…well, I tell you about her another time. Anyway, Dale had the stole with Oliver's scent. Sandy sniffed the stole, and then led us to Oliver, just in time to save his dad's life. Did I tell you that Joe fell and got really, really hurt when they were hiking? Well, Joe did – get hurt. Because of Sandy we were able to track them in the dark, rescue them by morning, and get Joe to the hospital, before it was too late. So it ended well. We were all terribly relieved and grateful.

Sometimes being bold takes us out of our comfort zone, especially for a friend. Oliver is my best friend. Chasing a dog, through the wilderness, on a mountain, isn't something that I have done before. But I would do it again to rescue Oliver. Being bold definitely means standing by your friends, wherever they are. Rita and I helped rescue Oliver and Shane from a bank vault one time. We didn't use a dog. I called my cousin. He is skilled at opening bank vaults. I will tell you that story some other time too.

When I was done with "being bold," I decided not to take the job in D.C. If I took the job I would have to leave Denver, leave the DLO, leave Oliver, leave Shane. Maybe even leave Rita, for a while. I would have to move further away from my forever family. But that isn't why I didn't take the job.

I thought about all the kids that I knew in foster care. Some of them were really bold. Being bold can mean being kind, when all around are being mean. It can mean being quiet, when all around you are making noise. It can mean saying I love you, even when you have been hurt. It can mean having hope, when all you have is a sliver of light.

I decided that ultimately being bold means being the person you were born to be and doing the things you were called to do. Right now, I am doing what I believe that I was born to do. I feel that I have a calling here. Until, I feel called to go elsewhere, I will stay here. Oliver always says there is a time and purpose for everything under heaven. It wasn't the time. It wasn't my purpose. Sometimes the boldest thing you can do is to say no.

I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks and to hearing all about your bold adventure. I love you.

Your grandson,

Norman


End file.
